


【银高】故人

by xihukucha



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihukucha/pseuds/xihukucha
Summary: 我笔力太差了感觉什么都没说清楚，总之就是一个「银时从又子那里得知了高杉重生于是来确认他过得怎么样」的故事因为我……抽到的是be……所以才两篇都写了be……轻点打谢谢大家(´;︵;`)
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	【银高】故人

“名字？”  
“您唤我金介便可。”  
“呵，你当我色盲么？你那头海藻球一样的卷毛，分明是银色的。”  
“我师父他老人家眼神不好，取名时没看清。”  
“你还有师父？能教出你这般身手，想必也是本事了得。”  
“我师父活够了岁数，早就升天成佛了。说起来，您和他老人家亦有一段往事。”  
“有这等事？不知你师父姓甚名谁，又是何时成佛的。”  
“他本名吉田松阳，可后来世人大多只称他为虚。除了几个徒弟，几乎无人记得他本名。大约两年前便去了。”  
“两年前……那么你师父与我有何往事？”  
“您若是记得，自会知晓。若不记得，问也无益。”  
“这样么，可若我非要追问呢？”  
“一个已逝之人，有何处值得大人挂怀？不如多多关注当下事，比如您许诺的酬金什么时候发我。”  
“哼，你不肯说，我便不会查了么？既知姓名，要打听便是轻而易举。”  
“……也没有什么，不过是师徒之情，换命之恩罢了。恩仇两清，自然无需挂怀。”  
“照你所言，我倒是个薄情寡义之人？”  
“并非如此，这四个字与您倒是向来扯不上关系。您待旁人最是有情有义，倒是您还欠我一杯酒，欠了足有十四年。”  
“十四年？据说我在此处出现也不过两年，之前的来历连我属下也说不清楚，又怎会与你有牵扯？”  
“大约是孽缘，或是老天的玩笑吧，您不记得便罢了。”  
“我与你可有什么往事？”  
“……不曾。”  
“那我为何一见你的脸便有想打的冲动？”  
“我这人无甚长处，唯有这张脸生得甚是讨喜，可能您一瞧见便觉得分外亲切。”  
“不如让我试上一试，也许验过了手感，我便记起来了。”  
“这倒是不好说，也可能我皮薄不经打，一拳便见了阎王，您想探听的消息便无从得知了。”  
“呵，我有一百种法子可以让你开口，留着你不过是看在我心情不错罢了。”  
“您不与我计较，我却有句逆耳之言要说予您知晓——听闻您在向交战国贩卖军火？”  
“有的人需要复仇，而我带来了他们最需要的东西，这有何不妥？”  
“冤冤相报，旧仇再添新伤，并无益处。”  
“是手刃仇人还是斩草除根，他们两方各凭本事，谁胜谁负又与我何干？”  
“况且你这般所为，难免遭人怨恨，招来杀身之祸。”  
“是啊，所以我才需要你。”  
“我虽受命护卫，亦不能事事周全。”  
“……毋需多言。”  
“那我这便告辞了。”  
“滚吧，你这人令人讨厌，不过跟你说话感觉倒是不坏。若是缺钱了，倒可以考虑来我这做个长期护卫。”  
“多谢大人，不过我还是适合做个闲散人，有缘自会相遇。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我笔力太差了感觉什么都没说清楚，总之就是一个「银时从又子那里得知了高杉重生于是来确认他过得怎么样」的故事  
> 因为我……抽到的是be……所以才两篇都写了be……轻点打谢谢大家(´;︵;`)


End file.
